


[希尔凡/帝弥托利]帝弥托利已经死了

by lanlll030



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlll030/pseuds/lanlll030
Summary: “只有一句话你说对了。”菲力克斯背对着希尔凡，最后留下这句话。“——帝弥托利已经死了。”
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	[希尔凡/帝弥托利]帝弥托利已经死了

**Author's Note:**

> · 希尔凡/帝弥托利，斜线不分前后
> 
> · 角色死亡注意
> 
> · 一些晚年和疾病的捏造

1、

**“我觉得帝弥托利已经死了。”**

当希尔凡对菲力克斯说出这句话时，他曾预想的是对方勃然大怒或冰冷讥讽的反应。但菲力克斯却只是默默喝了口桌上的茶，他难道是在默许自己往下说吗？希尔凡猜测。于是更多的话从他口中倾倒而出了。他知道这不该，但他忍不住。除了菲力克斯外，还有谁能装下他这段时间来一直在脑中冒出的怪异的幻想呢？

“你不这么认为吗？菲力克斯。殿下早早地在那个古隆达兹平原上已经死了。后来我们所见到的他，与最开始的帝弥托利已经不是同一个人了。”

“你的意思是，”菲力克斯放下了茶杯，他的眉毛微微蹙起，这让希尔凡的手指都下意识地抖了一下，“我的父亲用他的命救下了一个死人？”

“不——当然不是，罗德里古大人确实在那时救下他了。毋庸置疑，法嘉斯内没有人会去怀疑罗德里古大人的伟大。”希尔凡连忙纠正，继而补充，尽管他组织起来的话语显得愈发混乱了：“我说的‘死’是一种精神上的——又或者说——是殿下将自己抹杀的那种‘死’。”

“你到底是什么意思？”

菲力克斯的指关节叩着桌面，他的眉头皱得更紧了，但是奇异的是，他仍然有继续听下去的意愿。今天的菲力克斯似乎显得格外有耐心？希尔凡多少觉得有点意外。他却想不起来上一次菲力克斯显得那么有耐心的时候了。还是其实他一向如此？

“我是说——让我们回忆一下那时的场景吧。”当时的记忆仍然在希尔凡的脑内清晰可见，“殿下在当晚的深夜独自出门了一次，然后是老师把他带了回来。之后又过去了半夜——第二天早上，殿下就出现在我们面前，他变回了以往的帝弥托利。真诚，善良，一个完美的领导者。”

“我也记得。”菲力克斯淡淡地应着，“那时的你虽然没有完全释然，但仍然十分高兴。说愿意陪着这样的帝弥托利一起面对。”

“是，当然。那时战局紧张，帝国步步紧逼，危急之际，我们的国王不再是那样一味求死的态度当然令我高兴。如果殿下那时没有清醒，旧臣仍然得跟随他去往没有任何胜算的战场，我反而不能原谅他。”此时的希尔凡思维便又敏捷起来了，他有条理地，字字珠玑。菲力克斯默默看着这样的他，“但是最近我越来越忍不住去想那时候的不自然了。一般来说，转变会有那么快么？仅仅一夜？殿下在外面流浪了五年，我们在千年祭再一次见到他时，几乎认不出他原来的模样。但是仅仅一夜之后，他就又变回了我们认识的那个帝弥托利。”

“所以，”菲力克斯好像逐渐掌握了希尔凡的思维，他成功接过话来，“你认为，帝弥托利已经在那一夜死了？”

希尔凡一拍掌，他显得很高兴：“就是这样！菲力克斯，你果然了解我。你一向最了解我。”

菲力克斯却在此时十分明显地从齿间挤出一声响亮的咂嘴——他标志性的愤怒表现。希尔凡咳了一声，他决定不去在意他最好的朋友拆台的行为。于是他继续说道：“帝弥托利已经在那一夜死过一次了——这就是我的推论。我们现在已经知道了，殿下自那起惨剧之后，内心就一直在求死。但是他必须活下去，我们每个人都需要他活下去……于是他做出了一个完美的自己，为责任、为国民的期待而活的国王。但是之前的那个他已经死了，在那一夜，或者说，在古隆达兹平原上……”

希尔凡渐渐看不到眼前的菲力克斯了，他的双眼眯起，思绪飘到了那片遥远的平原上。事到如今，他还能记起在那个战场上扬起的披风一角，那片蓝色离得是如此远，以至于希尔凡一度以为自己要追不上了，他要永远失去他了。

“我们所认识的那个压抑的、敏感的，却并不擅长撒谎的殿下，已经死在了那片平原上。如他所希望的那样，没有人发现‘他’的死亡。他不会拖累任何人，也不必再背负更多责任了。”

“你不承认后来的帝弥托利国王是他么？”

菲力克斯的双眸却仍然看着希尔凡，他仿佛从来没有这么耐心过。

希尔凡连忙摇了摇头。

“不，那个也是他。无论是哪个殿下，都是帝弥托利。我仍然愿意辅佐他——尽我的余生，赌上我家族的荣耀。但是。”

但是，这往往是一个从正确理性到不正确感性的转折。

“但是，现在我总会忍不住去想那个在古隆达兹平原上已经死去的殿下。他就在那里死去了，一个人，孤零零地。没有人记住他，也没有人陪着他……”

“希尔凡。”

这是这场谈话以来菲力克斯第一次打断了他。

菲力克斯看着他，那双眼里的琥珀色变得有些暗了，反而像是黄昏的颜色，希尔凡有点恍惚。他忽然觉得眼前的菲力克斯有点陌生。他是什么时候披上了罗德里古的披风？

“你自己也知道你说的东西有多荒谬。满口的胡言乱语，不敬，犯上。（哇，居然能从菲力克斯口中听到这个词？希尔凡在心里感慨）我能给你的唯一建议就是，清醒点，给我正视现实。”

希尔凡忍不住轻轻笑了，他看着菲力克斯不客气地站起来，反而感到一些怀念。

“我一直有在正视现实啊，菲力克斯。我很理智，你看，我对斯灵的工作不是一直有在好好做吗？”

这却阻止不了菲力克斯脸上那种复杂的表情（那是什么样的？愤怒、又有点悲伤。倒有点像曾经菲力克斯管帝弥托利叫山猪的那段日子）以及他执意要离去的行为（这场茶会才开了一半呢）。菲力克斯最后轻轻叹了口气（菲力克斯？这可不像你。希尔凡心想），他握住腰间的剑柄，在希尔凡面前背过身，他将要离去了。

“只有一句话你说对了。”

菲力克斯背对着希尔凡，最后留下这句话。

**“——帝弥托利已经死了。”**

菲力克斯从这里离开了。

希尔凡坐在原来的位置上，他仍然在慢悠悠地喝着自己那杯香柠檬茶。不过，真是奇怪。希尔凡此时才终于想通了他一直以来面对菲力克斯感到的怪异感。

除了那道泪纹以外，菲力克斯的脸上是什么时候开始有其它皱纹了？

2、

菲力克斯从希尔凡的房间走出来，面对在大厅里忧心忡忡的几人，他最终只是摇了摇头。

“他不清醒了。”菲力克斯简略地总结说，“他的记忆已经回到了帝弥托利还活着的时候。但除此之外，他还在幻想有‘另一个’帝弥托利死在了那场三方会战中。”

他把希尔凡那一大段说辞总结为一个简单的结论，但已经足够给在场的人带来冲击。英谷莉特的眼眶微红了，梅尔塞德斯及时扶住了她的肩膀。年轻的王子殿下还在场，他不会希望看到贾拉提亚当主鲜有露出的脆弱一面的。

距离帝弥托利驾崩已有二十余年了，当年陪伴救国之王的家臣们也步入了晚年。年轻的布雷达德也已经从士官学校毕业，即将要迎来他的正式登基。在这个世界即将要让下一代接手时，终身未娶的戈迪耶伯爵却患上了某种疾病。

老年病——芙朵拉境内只能如此笼统地称呼，芙朵拉人的平均寿命并不高，即便在迟暮之年落了些毛病，也大多信奉这是女神的自然召唤而听之任之。且希尔凡的症状出现得有点过早了，更让身边的人措手不及。

最先发觉不对的是年轻的王子。希尔凡仍然在称唤他为殿下，但小布雷达德却敏感地发现希尔凡口中的那个殿下并不是自己。接着，一连串异样发生得很快。近期的记忆在希尔凡脑内变得愈发模糊，他反而会忽然提起一些很久远的事，像是帝弥托利曾被女学生追到只能躲在他房间、或是那些夜里他隔着墙听到的梦话与呓语。难以相信，这些数十年前的事仍然在他的嘴边保持着鲜活，好像在他度过的这二十年中也时刻铭记在心里。

小布雷达德当即立断地便停掉了边境伯爵的职务，令希尔凡收养的养子中优秀的继承者代为接替，再把希尔凡接到王都来。全国最优秀的医生一个个地被召入王国，他们围着希尔凡兜兜转了一圈，最终都是对王子摇了摇头。

他们说，这种病没有被治愈的先例。他们说，即便做一定的遏制治疗，随着年岁增长，他的大脑也仍然会变得愈发迟钝，会连身边最亲近的人也难以辨认。他们说，年轻时越聪明的人，年老时患上病的可能性越大。——这倒是不需否认，即便是如今，与斯灵接壤的边境仍然享受着希尔凡那灵敏的外交手段所带来的成果。

他们说，殿下，让边境伯好好养老吧。即便到最后他会认不出您。

而那时的希尔凡仍然带着柔软的笑容，他揶揄着王子说，殿下，为什么突然把我带来王都？是想我了吗？想向我撒娇吗？没关系，你尽可以多多依靠我的。

待那些旧友听闻消息从各个领地赶到王宫时，希尔凡的记忆已经退化到二十年前的模样了。

3、

贝雷特从帕迈拉带回了库罗德。

他是冷静而沉着的大主教，因此他拒绝了为希尔凡授血的提议。

“神血确实能医治一切疾病，”贝雷特的声音总是如此沉静，“但是也会带来长生。最关键的是，我不能确认他的真实意愿，如果他不愿意，我不能将祝福强加在他身上。”

他也是慈爱的老师，为此不惜用强掳般的方式从帕迈拉带回了他们的国王——库罗德的眼里有芙朵拉以外的整个世界，也许他能带来一点转机。

库罗德确实有一些特殊的药。

“它能暂时缓解抑制症状。”库罗德解释道，“但是无法根治。每每犯病时便用上一点，以此赖以生存的话，能多坚持几年。”

“仍然无法根治吗？”菲力克斯提出疑问。

“菲力克斯，”库罗德无奈地说，“只有老师才能胜过时间。”

希尔凡用了药后，果然好了一些。

但是同时，他的反应变得有些迟钝了，这属于药的一部分副作用。认清自己的病情后，希尔凡倒是显得很平静。说实话，到了他们这个年纪，无论是谁都该准备处理退休后的继任遗产之事了。希尔凡只不过是比他们早了十年，但并不至于措手不及。

他被安排在舒适的大床上，像是个新的景观点，他被不同人来来回回地探访交谈，不得不去一次次费力地理解他们口中那些或悲伤或安慰的语句。

现在希尔凡倒是能理解帝弥托利最后那段时光的感受了。

菲力克斯和英谷莉特来了，他们紧绷着张脸，好像有一丝松弛就会掉下眼泪来。他们询问希尔凡，你愿意成为老师的眷属吗？

希尔凡自然是拒绝的，就像帝弥托利当时也拒绝了贝雷特一般。

这种感觉对希尔凡来说很奇妙，他看着那些为他感到悲伤的人，脑中翻过的却都是些过往的书页。也许库罗德的药并没有那么管用，他的记忆仍然会偶尔迟钝地停留在几十年前，那时的菲力克斯还锋芒毕露，任职领主之位时因为练剑太晚了而误了会议的时辰。英谷莉特还在被领民诟病，质疑她一介女性难以担当大任，对了，还有帝弥托利。那时帝弥托利还活着……

在帝弥托利死去时，希尔凡并没有表现出太多悲伤。

那时的芙朵拉统一王国正刚刚走上鼎盛的时候，帝弥托利却在盛世的顶点先凋谢了。举国奔丧，祭奠的白花从法嘉斯的王城一直被摆到了旧同盟的达夫纳尔领地。到后来，就连整个国家的白色的花都供不应求，百姓就将能采到的花都插在了路边。希尔凡骑马护送殉葬的马车，就看那一路的白花到后来混入了更多灿烂的色彩，直到王陵时，已是一片姹紫嫣红的图景。

希尔凡替难抑情感而把自己锁在屋里的菲力克斯处理了大部分事务，当棺柩入土，国葬礼全部处理完成时，他已经有五天没好好合过眼了。于是身体的疲惫胜过了一切，他坠入久违的睡梦中。

他只在那时做了个依稀的梦：他梦到了那片古隆达兹平原，帝弥托利在战场的深处，离他很远，蓝色披风的一角从他手指边拂过，他却没能抓住它。

现在想来，希尔凡逐渐迟钝的大脑里浮出一些感性的想法，也许从那时候开始，这个梦就一直没醒。

而现在，是希尔凡梦醒的时候了。

4、

库罗德是最后一个来看望他的。

已经是深夜了，希尔凡刚吃力地和养子交代完最后一项需要交接的事项，就看到帕迈拉国王像猫一样溜了进来。

他没有表现出那些安慰或是悲伤的情绪，只是遗憾地说以后不能找希尔凡下棋了。这多少让希尔凡感到些许轻松，无论何时，库罗德总是知道如何让周围人感到舒适。

于是希尔凡也忍不住问他，库罗德，如果你也得了这个病，你会怎么做？

“我么？我的话……也许会去旅行吧。”

库罗德的回答很快，就好像他早已考虑过这件事。

“旅行？”

“是的，把身后事安排妥当后，就乘着飞龙去旅行。想去哪里就哪里，能到哪里就到哪里。昨天发生的事今天就忘记也没关系，就当每天都是新的冒险吧。”库罗德轻松地笑着，好似在勾画一个听起来很美好的未来。这令希尔凡也有点心驰神往了，只是库罗德的声音转而低沉，他接下来的那句又把希尔凡拉回了现实。

“然后最后就那样，痴痴呆呆地死在一个我既不知道是哪里，也没人知道我是谁的角落。”

希尔凡呼吸微微一滞，却看到库罗德在对着他微笑。

“听起来很不错，不是吗？”

啊，坏心眼的库罗德。

“你在引诱我？”希尔凡无奈地笑了。

“哦，我不觉得你是我靠两三句话就能引诱到的存在。”库罗德眨了眨眼，“我只是理解你，希尔凡。刚刚我说的那些打算，也都是我认真的考虑。”

他的眼神真诚，即便是这种私人场合，狡猾的国王也仍在毫不掩饰地散发着领导者的魅力。但希尔凡摇了摇头，他轻轻带过一句，便将库罗德的花言巧语打回原形。

“随口就能说出去旅行的家伙，是不会理解法嘉斯的人的。”

“这可真是刺人。”库罗德苦笑，他收起这些态度，转而认真地看向希尔凡，“那么，你想去哪里呢？你考虑清楚了吗？”

“……我么？我想去……”

希尔凡又一次浸在了思绪里。

法嘉斯就像一个诅咒的圈，出生于此的人自生至死都会被纠缠在这个圈内，那是蜜般的毒，他们想逃出去，却从未被教过如何逃出去的方法。帝弥托利不会，希尔凡也不会。菲力克斯学会了，他却是自愿留下的。

迟钝的、不懂如何逃离的殿下啊，如果他被留在了那片平原上，他一定至今也走不出那里吧。

眼见希尔凡的眼神又飘忽了，库罗德感到无奈。他站了起来。

“看来你下定了决心，那我也不多嘴了。剩下的药如果你不打算吃了，我会回收。你不必再把那些偷偷倒在床头柜后了。……希尔凡？喂，有听到吗？”

他在希尔凡眼前挥了挥手，即便是刻意刺穿他的小秘密似乎也没能让他的思绪回来。他好像又回到了很久之前，又或者，按照菲力克斯的说法，他又回到了那片平原上。

于是库罗德不得已伸手轻轻摇了摇他。希尔凡的眼神才终于慢慢聚焦上了，他茫然地望向库罗德。库罗德？你怎么在这里？他疑惑地问着，好像几分钟前刚刚发生的对话已经被完全忘记。但库罗德多少为把希尔凡从那些回忆里拉回而松了口气，他刚想开口解释，令他想起当下的事，然而，希尔凡的下一句话，却令库罗德浑身发起冷来。

希尔凡望着他，那是种陌生的视线。

“——莫非是有级长的活动么？殿下和艾黛尔贾特没和你在一起吗？”

5、

_“菲力克斯，我想好了。我想去古隆达兹平原上找殿下。他一个人在那里，一定不知道怎么走出去。我想去陪他……菲力克斯？菲力克斯，为什么英谷莉特在哭？不要太担心了，找到殿下后，我就会回来。”_

希尔凡在凌晨时骑上马。

他原本想秘密地在谁都还没发现时就悄悄离开的，却在出城的道路上就被人截住了。拦下他的人穿着戈迪耶的家纹，希尔凡却不记得他是谁了。面相很熟，但是戈迪耶家里有这样年轻的孩子么？他只记得他的父亲，还有死去的迈克朗。

于是他体贴地问道，孩子，你是谁？为什么带着戈迪耶的家纹？

年轻人的眼眶红了，他低下头，在希尔凡的马前跪下，双手呈上了一柄用布包裹着的长柄物。

“父亲大人，”他说，陌生的称呼，他认错人了？希尔凡禁不住想着，“如果您已决意要走了，我请求您，起码把它带上吧。这样，若能寻得此枪，我起码知道，您曾走过那里。”

“……这是……”

希尔凡迟疑地接过，那柄物体一到他手上，就透过布发出了隐隐的红光。这下再迟钝如他也能反应过来那是什么，他忙摇了摇头：“不，我不需要带上破裂之枪。它得留在戈迪耶，边境需要它……”

“父亲大人，您忘了。”陌生的年轻人轻声打断了他，“现在边境已经不需要这把枪也能守住和平了。这是您的功劳。”

“……不需要？……不需要了么。”

希尔凡喃喃着，有些许记忆回到了他的脑海中。眼前年轻人的面容也渐渐熟悉起来，是了，他是哪个修道院里失去父母的孩子？

即便是思考这些信息都令他感到吃力，但他还是迷迷糊糊地点点头，潜意识里，他信任着这个年轻人。

他将长枪带上了。

持枪上马的感觉令他觉得怀念，仿佛他又变得年轻了，回到了那些能追随殿下和老师奔赴战场的岁月。希尔凡笑了，他勒紧了缰绳，马的前蹄扬起，看啊，这片风景多么广阔。

他听到了盾击的鼓声。他回过头，看到远远的城墙上站立着一个身影。像是菲力克斯，他拿出了埃癸斯之盾，在城墙顶上向下一叩一叩敲击着。王之盾只会在国丧时才被允许发出哭泣般的鸣声，这让希尔凡觉得困惑。也许他得回去阻止菲力克斯，但他必须要上路了。

马前蹄落下了，他向着道路的前方驱赶而去。又是远远地，他听到了天马的悲鸣。天边有一道白色的身影追着他，像是英谷莉特。天马的鸣声传递自天际，那抹白色追了他许久，才停下了。

而这一切都让希尔凡感到困惑。他想，这只是一场送别，为何他们的态度却像是凭吊？

但他已没有时间去问他们了， **他必须要上路了。**

6、

有一些话压在希尔凡那些被幻想和遗忘充斥的思绪里，他从不曾对谁说过。没有对帝弥托利说，没有对菲力克斯说，没有对库罗德说。或者说，只是在最后，他才敢对自己说。

那个身为国王的，迎合了所有人期待的完美的帝弥托利，是不可能属于他的。但是，假若是平原上留下的那个压抑且敏感的，直到如今也被罪恶感折磨的，那个死去的帝弥托利……

希尔凡站在了那片平原上。

一点自私而阴暗的小想法，大部分的则是纯粹的思念，希尔凡站在那片平原上。他忽然感到格外清醒，于是他将马放走了，只拿着破裂之枪，他一人走了过去。

远远地，雾般的微光中，他看到了那片蓝色披风的一角。他在那里——他仍在那里。既没有走远，也没有再回来， **他一直在那里。**

希尔凡走了过去，他想，这一次他终于能追上他了。

7、

许多年后，谨遵新生的法嘉斯王国戈迪耶二代当家的遗嘱，人们终于在已褪去一片草皮的古隆达兹平原的深处寻到了那柄破裂之枪。

它就伫立在那里，时间已经过去很久了，新生的植物从它的缝隙间钻着生长而出，它几乎成为了这片自然的一部分。但等人们费尽力气把它拔出，却发现破裂之枪插着的那个地方留有一个小坑。原来这枪竟是一座墓碑，在无名的地界，它守护着深坑里埋葬的逝者。

但是在那个墓穴中，人们却没找见半根像是人类的遗骨。

他们只发现了一小片蓝色的碎片，埋在泥土里，已然分解得差不多了，只有最后一小隅蓝色象征它曾是一种布料的一部分。

看来，这片碎片比枪的年岁更久远。好像在更往前的几十年前，他就在那里了。

END


End file.
